


Lost Legacy

by Gwiazdka_Angel



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwiazdka_Angel/pseuds/Gwiazdka_Angel
Summary: Because we're still not over Desmond, we know he deserved better (although I'm not quite sure if this is really 'better') and it's been a while since I wrote angst.





	Lost Legacy

He told you to run, but you couldn't. The thought you were about to lose him forever, made you stop. William, Rebecca and Shaun were long gone, they probably didn't even notice you weren't following them anymore. You turned back and approached Desmond. If you were going to die, you wanted to die together. He was so absorbed by the artifact in front of him that he didn't notice you. Until he touched the orb and he saw your hand touching it too. Juno did not protest, apparently it was allowed. Desmond looked at you with a horrified expression. You mouthed 'I love you' and blinding light filled the whole temple.

When you woke up, everything was dark again. Your whole body hurt with every move, but you were alive. Judging by the groan by your side, Desmond also survived. How?

“Desmond?”

“(Y/n)? What have you done? Why didn't you run as I told you?” he asked and you sighed relieved. If he could lecture you, he would live.

“I tried, but I couldn't. I knew I'd rather die than live without you. I love you, Desmond Miles, whether you like it or not” you answered, sitting up carefully.

“I love you too, but-”

“No buts. You would have done the same if you were me.”

“Anyway, Juno said I'll die, but I didn't. What happened?” Desmond noticed and you realized he was right.

“Good question. What happened?” you asked, looking up. Juno stared at you with satisfaction.

“I happened to find something I neither planned nor expected. A better blood, better life I could use” the ancient one answered. And you knew. You knew seconds before the sharp pain stroke your lower abdomen. Pain so strong, you couldn't help but scream, curling up on the ground.

“What do you mean? What's going on?” Desmond was by your side in seconds. “What did you do to her? You were supposed to take me!” he yelled at Juno.

“Desmond” you whispered, digging your nails into his arm. Tears ran down your face and you felt warmth in your pants. You smelled blood, lots of blood.

“What's wrong, baby?”

“I... I think I was pregnant.”


End file.
